Digital signage boards are used to display information, such as advertisement, notification, direction, and the like, to a user who is in pre-defined vicinity of the digital signage board. The information displayed on the digital signage board may be programmed to change over time. For example, a digital signage board may be configured to display certain information one day and different information on a different day. In such scenarios, the user may desire to interact with the digital signage board to know in detail about the displayed advertisement of the user's choice.
State-of-the-art interaction systems limit the extent to which the user can interact with the digital signage board. Further, existing interaction systems may not facilitate seamless interaction between the digital signage board and the electronic device as the information displayed on the digital signage board and the information displayed on the electronic device associated with the user may not be user specific.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to a person skilled in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.